Baguette
Baguette is a male contestant on Brawl of the Objects and was placed on Team Chocolate. He speaks both English and French (revealed in Episode 12, Rookie Mistakes), so every time he speaks French, subtitles appear at the bottom of the screen. However, he can speak English, as revealed in Episode 12, Rookie Mistakes, and he only uses French stereotype to make everyone thinks that he's French. Personality Baguette is a bit of a loner, he doesn't get along very well with the others. However, this is because of a major lingual barrier. Baguette can speak French and English, and relies on Subtitle to translate his words for him (only if he talks in French). Despite this, he has made a few friends, especially in Boat, who is the only person who's attempted to learn French. Said above, it was all revealed that he actually uses French stereotypes to trick everyone into believing that he can only speak French and admitted that before he got eliminated, he is rarely nice to contestants and he is usually mean, frequently insulting and always even harming and punching other contestants, he is the 3rd meaniest contestant due to it. Episode 1: How It All Began The first shot you see him he is greeting Chocolatey, but he accidentally steps on Pinecone. Chocolatey tells him this and Baguette is sad, he says its a shame. He and Pinecone go together while he tells him stories of his father, but Pinecone falls asleep. At the end of the episode, he angrily prepares to squish Pinecone. Episode 2: BOTO: The Videogame He was chosen onto Pizza's team, although he calls Pizza "useless". During the challenge, he destroyed lots of enemies with his power up before falling into a pit. He was killed by an enemy after respawning when he realized that his power-up wore off. He got a game over when he, Pizza, and Hot Dog were burned by a cannon. As Shieldy, from Team Vanilla, won the challenge, Baguette's team was up for elimination. Episode 3: The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall At the elimination, Baguette asks for a translation of "elimination". At 48 votes, he was the last one safe. His prize was an "Everything Detector", and read the label, the first instance of him speaking english. He did not understand what it meant though. He used it during the challenge and activated it accidentally in the book store to find a French-English dictionary. As his team bought more, his team was safe from elimination. Episode 4: BOTO's Next Star During the challenge, Baguette sang the Folk Song in French. He got a 4 from Controlly, an 8 from Baseball, and a 7 from Lava Lamp, totalling up to 19/30. After the challenge, however, his team was up for elimination because of Pizza's poor singing. Episode 5: Go, Battle Monster! Baguette was seen in this episode, but only for his round. He didn't advance, and was not seen for the rest of the episode. Episode 6: A Treasured Welcome Baguette was seen in this challange, climbing the hill with the rest of Team Chocolate. He was later seen with the others in Boat, who they were sliding down with. During this, he said "Go, Boat!" in French. Later, he said "Merci, Bateau." which means 'Thank you, Boat' in French. Episode 7: Unprepared To Be Scared In this episode, Baguette was seen in the mansion, later being scared by Party Hat. And he wasn't seen for the rest of the episode. Trivia *Anko actually speaks fluent French for Baguette's voice (Only if he speaks French) *Baguette has spoken English five times in BOTO. The first time was when he said "The Everything Detector", the second time was when he said "Go Battle Monster!", the third time was when he said "Aw.", the fourth time was in Rookie Mistakes, and the final time was in How It All Ended. *Baguette's design and personality is more like Eraser from BFDI, having a body bending backwards and he doesnt caring about anyone but himself, sometimes being mean, but almost will never hurt contestants. *Baguette has received a lot of votes and has got in the bottom 2 and 4 numerous times at elimination. This is probably because he is judged for barely speaking English. *By his accent and also the dish he made in If You Can't Take The Heat, as well as Anko's nationality, it strongly hinted that he came off as a French-Canadian instead of a Frenchman. "Sous-titres, tu es mon seul ami." '''- Go, Battle Monster! (Translation: ''Subtitle, you are my only friend)'' Changed by someone who better knows French "vous êtes" onto "tu es". * Oddly enough, Baguette can read his own subtitles. * Episode 10 reveals that his father, Croissant, was an adventurer who painted about his journeys. * This was foreshadowed in Episode 1 as Baguette tells the same story to Pinecone. Category:Contestants Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Team Chocolate Category:Eliminated Contestants